Linear electric motors usually require a guide structure to provide a carriage or slider for the moving portion of the motor so as to maintain a uniform air gap throughout the linear travel. Control of the lateral position in the air gap is required and, moreover, when a flat moving component is involved, it is also necessary to eliminate any rotation. In the past, carriages or sliders for the armatures of linear motors have been made using parallel guide rods and linear bearings.
An object of this invention is to provide a bearing structure for a linear electrical motor which provides improved positioning accuracy and lower system friction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a linear bearing structure for an electric motor which makes effective use of the resident magnetic forces of the motor without detracting from the motor performance.